1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroconductive-film-forming composition and a method for producing an electroconductive film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming an electroconductive film on a substrate, a technique of forming an electroconductive portion such as wiring on an electroconductive film or a circuit board by applying a dispersion of metal particles or metal oxide particles to a substrate by a printing method, subjecting the dispersion to a heat treatment, and sintering the dispersion has been known.
The above method is simple and saves energy and resources compared to the conventional wiring preparation method performed by high temperature vacuum processing (sputtering) or a plating treatment, and thus the method is regarded as a highly promising technique for the development of next-generation electronics.
For example, WO2003/51562A discloses a dispersion including copper oxide particles, copper particles, and a polyhydric alcohol, and a thin metal film obtained by sintering the dispersion (claims).